Here With You
by pastiched
Summary: AU where Chisaki is forced to move out of Shioshishio with her mother and later lives to be the daughter of a royal family. Not only does she leave behind her old home, but she also leaves behind all her close friends - including Kaname.
1. Full Summary (Introduction)

**Here With You **(Kaname X Chisaki) **Full Summary**

After the death of Chisaki's biological father, her mother decides to marry a royal _Sea God_ servant in a kingdom farther away from _Shioshishio_. Leaving behind her old home, memories, and friends, Chisaki must start a new life in the kingdom of _Shiroku_ as the new sea king's daughter. Being a royal in a foreign place, things don't always go easy on her - especially now that she had to be as perfect as can be with _no_ excuses. Nearly over a year since she's moved in to her new home, her father decides to enroll her in a school far up into the surface. This was her first time attending a school on the surface, but it wasn't all that bad since she was a sea royal and nearly everyone up on the surface has heard of her. On her first day, things weren't so easy. She was looked down on by nearly all of her female classmates and was completely ignored by the most popular girl in her class, Sayu Hisanuma. She wonders if it's because she's the only student in the class from the sea but it turns out, she's not alone. Another student, who was absent on her first day, is also from the sea. Not only that but he was also what all the female and male students talked about, Kaname Isaki.

* * *

**NOTE: This is also an AU where Tsumugu, Manaka, Hikari, and a many of the other characters from the show won't really be turning up. Don't worry, they still exist - and will be mentioned in some parts - but this story is going to focus on two main characters: Chisaki and Kaname (and possibly a few more of my other characters). If you want to read a story where ALL the main characters are present, then stay tuned because I MIGHT write a little something- something in the future :) Also, in this story: Sayu is one of the main characters. She's going to be the same age as everyone in the class, including Chisaki, fourteen years old.**

* * *

This is a FAN FICTION written by fans, for fans. I wrote this story purely out of entertainment and do not own the rights to Nagi no Asukara (or other anime mentioned in this story) in ANY WAY.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I could remember that day clearly. I had asked him to come meet me at our secret base, which was a hidden tree house concealed in overhanging kelp. We'd meet there after school and play games as if we were little kids. It was my last day at _Shioshishio_, and I wanted to spend every last minute of it with him.

The first thing we did was visit our school - which was closed for the summer. I went inside all of the classrooms I could have been part of if I didn't have to move away. We played with the instruments in the band room like the xylophone, the guitar, piano, and the bells. I also learned something new that day - Kaname _cannot_ play the violin, no matter how hard he tried.

After our little sneaky exploration, he took me all around the village - to places I've never seen before. We collected some shells that we found lying around the ground like the calico clam, conch shells, angel wings, and my favorite one: the ponderous ark shells.

"Where do you wanna go next?", he asked me as we walked around the village, barely being able to carry the handful of different kinds of shells we had. I thought of every place I wanted to see before I could leave. But the place I've always wanted to see wasn't inside this tiny village. It was up on the surface; it was up in the sky. What I've always dreamed about seeing were the stars rising up in the night. I've heard stories that wishing upon a specific type of star can make it come true. And if I could find it, maybe I wouldn't have to leave.

"Let's see the stars tonight!", I exclaimed. "I've always wanted to see how beautiful they were." All that came out of him was a tiny smile and a cheerful laugh. "You sound like you're in some kind of slice of life anime.", he joked. I repeated my words inside my head. "Well, kinda. But I really wanna see them tonight!"

He paused for a moment, and then finally agreed. "Okay!"

That night, we swam up into the surface secretly. My mom would KILL me if she ever found out I went up the water without her permission. The sun was already starting to set, and it was almost time for me to go back home.

Kaname had been up on the surface many times before. Just like me, he was a curious type of person who loved exploration. Because he loved the thought of learning something no one else knew, sometimes he'd be really sneaky and slip away just after midnight to satisfy his curiosity.

We sat quietly at the boardwalk with our feet dangling down from the wooden planks, touching the midnight water. All we could hear were the chirpings of the night crickets and the sound of the waves splashing against the shore. "Hey, Chisaki...", he started, "will I be able to see you again after you leave?"

I was unsure myself. _Could this be the last time we ever see each other?_, I thought. I sat there quiet for a bit, wondering about how everything will change once this day is over. "I'm sure we'll see each other again.", I promised. "I know we will."

"And how are you so sure about that?", he asked quizzically. I let my head fall all the way down so that it touched the wooden planks of the boardwalk. I pointed to the sky, where a shooting star just passed our eyes. "I just wished it."

We both smiled, and all throughout the night we talked about some of our most precious memories, until it was time for us to go back in the water.

The next day, my mom gave me some time to go over at Kaname's house and tell him that I was leaving soon. But there was no need for that, as I saw him running frantically to my home where I was helping Mom with the luggage. With one hand, he waved it back and forth to catch my attention while on the other, he held a brightly colored present wrapped in turquoise blue.

He finally made his way to me with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Chisaki, before you go,", he gasped, "I wanted to give you something." He held out his hand with the present making its way to me. I took hold of it in my hands and stared at it erstwhile. "I spent all night making it", he explained. "Don't open it until you get to _Shiroku_." I promised.

"All right Chi, it's time to go!", my mom enjoined. I said my goodbye to Kaname and looked at him fade away as I got farther and farther away from him _and_ my home village._ I'm sure we'll see each other again_, my words repeated inside my head throughout the ride.

This was the last time I was with him.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Chisaki.", an indistinct voice sounded. I tried to pick up my head and look around but it was no use; I couldn't move. It was like I was in some kind of sleep paralysis, and all I could do was watch. It felt like I was being crushed by the ocean, with waves crashing into my body. Where am I again?

"Chisaki?", the voice sounded clearer now. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. My vision was almost blurred; everything looked fuzzy. I couldn't speak either, and it felt like a thousand sea crabs pinching at my lips when I tried to.

A pair of legs appeared in front of me, but that was all I saw. The figure bended down and used their hand to brush the hair out of my face. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the fuzziness in my eyes. And at the blink of a heart beat, I saw the face of someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

_Kaname._

"Looks like you're awake now.", he whispered to my face. I couldn't help buy mentally smile. It's been more than a year since I last saw him. He smiled close-lipped and leaned in closer - so close, I could almost feel his closed set of lips press against mine.

"Good Morning!", someone interrupted. "Daydreaming again?", they said. I sighed a breath of relief. It was just one of the family servants, but to me she was like a big sister. "Thank God, it's just you Maeko."

She sat beside me and poured me a cup of herbal tea. "This should keep you focused.", she said as she gave me the warm cup. I took a sip. "You know, you have school tomorrow. Maybe you should go to bed a little early than usual.", she advised.

Ever since Dad told me that I would be attending a surface school once we got to _Shiroku_, I've been having a hard time going to sleep. It's not just because I had to start a new life as a royal and take in many responsibilities, but also because I lost the life I had before becoming a royal. I lost the school I was supposed to attend until graduation, I lost the home I've had since childhood, I lost all my old friends and I was just tired. It was the kind of tired that sleep couldn't fix.

She laid her arm around my shoulder, noticing the crestfallen look on my face. "I know you miss everything back at _Shioshishio_ but it's been more than a year now, maybe you should stop looking back into the past and start making what you have present, into a future."

I took another sip from my tea, trying to clarify her words. "I have to go do the rest of my chores.", she said, "Cheer up, okay?" I told her I'd try to get back on my feet, but I didn't promise her anything. She knows how much I hate change.

I took little tiny sips of the tea she made for me until it was all gone. The clock blinked 4:45pm. If I were back at _Shioshishio_, I would have just finished band practice. 4:50pm. I would be back home, tired from today's musical session. 5:00pm. I'd start doing my homework as fast as I can but then miserably fail and start over, stop procrastinating! 5:30pm. I'd meet up with Kaname at the secret base, and we'd talk about what we'd do in the future. 6:00pm. I'd go home, and rest up for the night.

I headed to my room, which was right across the hall, and slid the door shut so no one would get in. I felt some kind of body brush against my foot as I was just about to get to shut the door. Looking down, I found a mini sea slug. It looked a few weeks old, but I could already see the redness color forming outside its stomach. I picked it up gently, careful not to let it slide out of my hands. Once I grabbed hold of the tiny creäture, I laid it on its back and whispered to it.

* * *

_WHOOSH_, my door went as someone from the other side opened it. "Breakfast!", Maeko called to me. Already? I thought. I pulled my covers down as she set the tray on my lap. "It's a little early than your usual wake up time, so take your time eating.", she assured. I took hold of the _anpan_ she made for me first and ate it in one bite. She knows how much I love it.

"What time is it?", I asked her. "5:00am. Eat."

I chowed down my _natto_ and chugged up my_ miso soup_ before finally wrapping it up with some ice-cold water. "The bath's already ready.", Maeko said as she prepared my uniform. I walked to the bathroom looking and feeling like a zombie.

I checked to make sure my bath water was still warm. Sometimes, I forget that I'm living in water and then complain that the bathroom doesn't have a bath tub or a proper toilet. But then I come to my senses and feel like an idiot, again.

After ten long minutes of washing myself up and worrying about how my new school's gonna be, I got out, and changed into my new school uniform. I haven't been attending a school building in a while, I was home schooled by Maeko herself. So naturally, I would feel somewhat nervous. Who wouldn't?

"You ready kiddo?", Maeko asked as she knocked on my door. "Not yet!", I replied from the other side. I was almost ready. I had my wrinkle free uniform on and had my hair tied into a side ponytail with two locks framing my face. The only thing that was missing was a precious gift of mine, given to me by a very close friend.

Right before I left _Shioshishio_, Kaname gave me a little present wrapped in a decorated box. It was a handmade sea shell clip that he spent all night making. The type of shells he used were the ones we collected during that day, and they were my absolute all time favorite. It was still in good condition and it was my first time wearing it. It was too precious for me to just put it on. I've saved it for a good day. And today was the perfect time to wear it.

"Chisaki!", Maeko yelled, "We don't have a lot of time, let's get a move on!" I quickly clipped my present at the front side of my hair, creating a curve with one of the two locks that framed my face. Before even getting to open my door so we could leave Maeko bursted inside with my schoolbag in her hands, an impatient look on her face. "I'm going!", I said as I left the room.

Both Maeko and I swam up to the top until our heads popped out of the sea and into the surface. Maeko was going to walk me to my destination, _Mihami Middle School_. "I hope you're not nervous.", Maeko said. "Nervous? Oh no, of course I'm not nervous about going for my first day a month into the school year.", I replied sarcastically. She shook her head. "This is your first time attending a surface school, right?", she asked curiously. I gave her nothing but a nod. "But is this your first time up on the surface?"

Vague memories of being back in _Shioshishio_ began to cloud my head. "Kaname.", I whispered without realizing it. "What?", Maeko asked. I could sense a bit of tease judging from the tone of her voice. "Once.", I replied. "Only once." She smiled. "Ahah!", she exclaimed. I looked at her, her expression looking like she just solved the world's hardest puzzle. Suddenly, I came to realization. "Wait..."

She had a stupid grin on her face. "What?!", I said irritated. I could almost feel my cheeks burning. Not because I was mad, but I was madly blushing. Hold on, _why_ am I blushing?

She chuckled and tried to hide her muffled laughs by covering her mouth with her shirt. All throughout the walk to school, she kept a hidden smile.

Finally, I saw my school building. Let me tell you, it was _huge_. Maybe it was big enough to hold the whole ocean! A rush of excitement scudded along my back and all my negative thoughts about my first time being in a surface school seemed to fade away at a glance. The front of the school was bustling with students who were waiting for their classes to start. Just thinking about being part of a surface school and making new friends made me want to just get inside already.

"You ready kiddo?", Maeko asked as she patted me on the back. "Go make new friends, okay?" I nodded, and ran towards the school door. Looks like I was just on time, as everyone started to make their way inside.

I followed, not realizing that I accidentally bumped into one of the female students by mistake. "Ouch!", she bellowed as she dropped her bag. A group of other girls started to surround her while trying to make an effort into helping her up. "Can you watch where you're going?!", she hissed. All the other girls gave me an unpleasant look. "S-Sorry!", I apologized, bowing my head with my hands on my knees. "It's my first day here and-"

"Shut up.", she interrupted. All I could do was stare. "Geez, you're annoying!", she growled as she purposely bumped my shoulder while walking past me. The other girls just continued staring at me as if I was some kind of freak creature. "S-Sorry...", I apologized once more. They just walked past me, as if I didn't exist. First 3 seconds into the school and I already made a mistake,_ awesome_.

I made my way inside the building, trying to find my homeroom. The school was so big, I wondered how the students are able to find their way around. Miraculously, I found my homeroom class in no time. Class _2-B_. I sighed a breath of relief. Things weren't going_ that_ bad... so far. The moment I entered the room, everyone stared at me like I just said something insulting. "You must be the new student.", the teacher said. "Chisaki Yumiko?" I nodded, trying to smile so I looked more friendly and approachable. That didn't seem to work.

"Today class, we have another new sea student. Her name is Chisaki Yumiko from _Shiroku_ and I want you all to give her a warm welcome." The class gave me a welcome, but it wasn't very warm. _Good enough_, I guess. "Your seat's all the way in the back by the window.", the teacher told me. "Oh and I almost forgot! My name is Mr. Kaidou. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me.", he informed with a friendly smile.

I made my way to my seat, still a little edgy on how people were still staring at me. _What? Am I that different?, _I thought.

As soon as I found my seat I sat down like the chair was a magnet and I was the metal, without making or breaking any eye contact. I didn't even look up. I kept my head down, too scared to even move a muscle.

_WHOOSH,_ the door went as it slid open. "Late again?", I heard Mr. Kaidou say. "Better late than never. Sorry.", a person replied. Everyone in the class started to laugh. "Good point.", my teacher said. "Speaking of, we have a new student today." I closed my eyes tighter and pulled my hand into a fist. "Her name is Chisaki Yumiko."

The moment Mr. Kaidou mentioned my name to the stranger, I heard a suitcase drop, along with a loud gasp.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"A-Are you okay?", Mr. Kaidou asked to the stranger. "Yeah, I just thought I saw someone I knew.", he replied. I kept my gaze fixed on the ground, not making any eye contact. I heard the class whisper amongst each other. Something didn't seem "normal". I heard footsteps coming to my direction. Finally, it stopped. "Hi.", someone greeted cheerfully. I looked up, not even being able to make out an expression. Instead, I gave an intent look.

"I'm Isaki Kaname. I sit next to you in the back. Nice to meet you.", he said with pleasure. As he finished, I kept wondering... _why is he introducing himself to me when we already know each other?_ He took a seat next to me with everyone's eyes fixed on him. "Alright, let's start class.", Mr. Kaidou announced.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was already 12:00pm. _Lunch_.

I hadn't made any friends for the day, and I was too afraid to approach anyone considering the moment I accidentally bumped into of the female students, and she wasn't so happy about that. I could almost make out her face. She had long, light brown hair that was up to her waist. They were locked by two small, bow-shaped hair ties that tied it into a pigtail. She was also...

_BAM _

_... _standing right behind me.

Before I knew it, I had landed face first into the ground. The worst part? We were outside. "That's for bumping into me earlier.", she countered with a hint of satisfaction on her face. "Have a nice first day.", she laughed.

I got up from the soily ground, my knees and elbows still aching from the impact it hit on the floor. I brushed off the dirt that plunked on my skin, only to see a comforting hand reach out to me. "Are you okay?", the person asked. I looked up. "I'm Katsu Kaori. Call me Kaori-chan.", she said in a bubbly voice. When I first saw her, my eyes widened in amazement.

She.  
Was.  
Beautiful.

"You're... Chisaki, right? The new student?", she asked. I couldn't make out anything to say just staring at her face. "Are you... gonna get up?", she rendered. Taking her hand, she helped me up while brushing off the dirt on my skirt for me. "Thank you.", I said. "No need. I know how cruel Sayu can be towards people.", she conceded. "Sayu? So _that's_ her name."

"Yeah. She can be really mean at times.", she said.  
"How come? She looks nice..."  
"_Looks._", she emphasized. "Just because she looks nice, doesn't mean she is."

"Should I apologize?", I asked. "For what?", she said. "I accidentally bumped into her this morning on my way to school. Aaaaand she wasn't so happy about it."

"If you want, I guess.", she replied. "But I always try to avoid her."

"You wanna have lunch?", Kaori offered. My face lit up as I accepted. So far, my first day here hasn't been going so great... but finally someone was being kind to me, and that just really makes me happy. Even if it's a little gesture like someone inviting you for lunch with them, I always smile like an idiot. Just thinking, a living and breathing human being is offering to spend their time with you.

We both sat under a large oak tree that stood at the corner of the schoolyard. It was a perfect spot considering that it was scorching hot out today. The shade its leaves and branches provided were especially helpful. "What are you having for lunch?", Kaori asked me. "Just a regular bento.", I answered. Although when I opened my packaged container, all the flavors were mixed up. I was holding it when Sayu pushed me hard into the ground. Anyhow, I managed to eat it without a problem.

"How's your first day so far?", Kaori asked curiously.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"I know it's probably not your _best_ day here, but things will turn up eventually.", she consolidated. "You're from the sea right? From _Shiroku_, the kingdom?"

I nodded.

"Well, there's another guy here who's from the sea too. I think you met him already though, you sit next to him in class."

Kaname's face suddenly appeared in my head. His words echoed loudly in my mind, so loud that it was like I was in that moment again. _I'm Isaki Kaname. I sit next to you in the back. Nice to meet you._

"He told us that he was from _Shioshishio_. If you talked to him again, maybe you could get to know him better by mentioning the sea."  
"But I already know him. I'm sure I know him better than anyone else!", I exclaimed.

Kaori made a woolly expression.

"I've known him since we were kids. We would always talk and never leave each other behind. So why is he treating me like a complete stranger?!"

I could feel the well of tears about to break out. The river of emotion was at the tip of my throat. Cause you never think that the last time is the last time. You think there'll be more. You think you have forever, but you don't.

Kaori placed a warm hand on my shoulder. For a second, I could see she was trying her hardest to think of the right words to say. Instead, she pulled me in for a tender hug, a moment that was so precious to me, I couldn't forget it.

"Don't be sad Chii-chan,", she comforted "it doesn't look good on you."

"Don't over think it but, maybe Kaname feels the same way."  
I wiped the trifling tears on my face. "What do you mean?", I asked.  
"Maybe he's still trying to sort things out. If you know him better than anyone else, then surely he can't forget about you."

My heart raced. I had just met Kaori-chan, and it feels like we've been best friends since we were kids.

"Try talking to him after lunch. If you make the first move, he'll remember you.", she exhorted with confidence that I might heed her words. "Try it.", she said. "Or you could try right now."

"Why now?", I asked puzzled.

"He's right behind you."


End file.
